Mi querido hijo
by StrifeMachine
Summary: Sasuke era, en términos sencillos, un hombre repleto de intriga. El viaje con ella era, en términos complicados, una aventura repleta de amor. Sasusaku Post700. Sasuke y Sakura y su vida durante el viaje. SASUKE CENTRIC. Universo Ninja. HIATUS.


_**Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**_

 _ **Notas al final**_

* * *

 _ **Mi querido hijo**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Parte 1: C** omienzo._

* * *

 _ **Estar con Sakura era experiencia.**_

Nunca habían estado solos. Claro que habían realizado muchas misiones como equipo; se habían unido incluso si era necesario dejando a Naruto y Kakashi detrás; y habían compartido unos cuantos almuerzos juntos, pero acompañados de los demás. A veces Sakura lo había buscado para proponerle cosas, a veces era él quien le tenía que dar algún recado. Se encontraron solos aquella vez en la que se despidió, y volvieron a estarlo la primera y segunda vez después de tantos años de perderse el rastro. De nuevo parecían ser los únicos cuando lo salvó de la dimensión de Kaguya y la segunda vez que se marchó.

No obstante, nunca habían estado verdaderamente solos, a kilómetros de personas, donde nadie pudiese interrumpir.

—¿Aquí está bien?

Sasuke asintió convencido.

—Traeré leños entonces.

—Deja, lo hago yo. Tú tendrás que hacer la fogata— dijo la kunoichi, guiñándole el ojo.

—Puedo hacer ambas cosas.

—Seguro que sí.

Estar a solas con ella ahora comprendía una aventura diferente, una que no se parecía a ninguna ya vivida. Era tan extraño como familiar, porque no se sentía fuera de lugar o incómodo, por el contrario, se sentía como si esto hubiera tenido que suceder incluso desde hace mucho tiempo, sólo que era muy necio para poder aceptarlo.

Juntó algunas rocas para hacer un círculo mientras la veía de vez en cuando. Ella encontró unas ramas secas, las juntó todas y de un único esfuerzo las partió, como si de un simple mondadientes se tratase.

Cuando se percató de su mirada lo saludó increíblemente animada. Sakura parecía un conejo de nieve, buscando curiosa mientras casi brincaba, mirando la vegetación y frutos, evaluando su perímetro, concentrándose a veces como si tratara de recordar y llegando a conclusiones que únicamente ella sabría de qué se tratarían. Su pensamiento más común era que, como ninja médico, su cerebro trabajador continuamente buscaba el qué de cada cosa; su valor nutrimental, su toxicidad o sus propiedades curativas. Así era Sakura, siempre aprendiendo.

Sin embargo, no era necesario buscar comida de los árboles. Antes de partir, ella se había surtido bien de comida en la aldea. Esa era otra de sus cualidades, Sakura siempre estaba preparada. Ella llegó con los leños y los acomodó, él con un poco de su jutsu de fuego la prendió. Prensaron en unas ramas un poco de verduras con carne y esperaron hasta que el cielo dejó de estar anaranjado.

Esa era su primera noche juntos.

Era agradable, pero un poco extraño también. La última vez que estuvo con otra persona en plan de exploración había sido con su hermano. Siempre había compartido su tiempo con equipos de objetivos específicos. No estaban hechos para socializar, aunque con su equipo original igual lo hizo, pero no era el propósito. Ahora con ella, básicamente, eso era la prioridad.

Muy por el contrario de lo que hubiera pensado a los trece años, Sakura era una compañera bastante conveniente. Jamás se aburría con ella, incluso aprendía, y las necesidades que en soledad apenas podría satisfacer, la pelirrosa ya tenía el medio para hacerlo. Iba dos pasos delante de él, y de forma muy peculiar, le gustaba eso.

Le encantaba.

Después de comer ella cayó rendida. Primero habían caminado, y cuando el cielo empezó a tronar habían corrido a un refugio. La yerba mojada soltaba una esencia encantadora que los adormitaba y fue Sakura quien no pudo aguantar más. El cielo estaba despejado de nubes ahora y le parecía que había más estrellas que nunca.

La primera noche de un principio juntos. Se recostó, volteó hacia ella para que su rostro tranquilo fuera lo último que pudiera mirar y se durmió.

…

 _ **Estar con Sakura era novedad.**_

La aldea más cercana por ahora seguía siendo Konoha. Hace tres horas que la habían dejado bajo las insistencias de los señores Haruno por reconsiderarlo, después de visitarlos en una rara mañana. Se sintió incómodo como pocas veces, pero sobrevivió. Los señores Haruno no pusieron mucha objeción a él, sin embargo, sabía que a ella la habían bombardeado de preguntas y reclamos. Se preguntó por primera vez si acaso ellos sabrían toda la historia que tenían juntos, se preguntó si sabiéndola, aun así, le confiarían a su única hija.

—Yo me sé cuidar —le había escuchado decir.

Y él lo podía confirmar incluso mejor que ellos. La había visto pelear en la guerra y por un momento esa imagen de su compañera lo había transportado a sus épocas de genin donde Naruto y él la tenían que proteger, siempre delante de ella, mientras la autodesignaban la labor más fácil. En aquella ocasión fue ella quien se puso delante con sus puños cerrados, haciendo un increíble destrozo. Era irónico que la chica que antes era considerada débil terminara usando entre sus técnicas un puño demoledor.

Le habían invitado a desayunar también. La señora Haruno cocinaba delicioso, y le había asegurado que Sakura era tan buena como ella así que no debía preocuparse por eso, Sakura se había sonrojado, y su papá se había puesto nervioso. El señor Haruno era un tipo tan amable y que no repelaba por nada, demasiado carismático. Era evidente que esa actitud tan bonachona era lo que les había alejado de la vida ninja. Ellos vivían una vida de simples civiles que Sakura no había querido compartir, y que de antaño siempre criticó.

La primera impresión que había tenido de Sakura era de: molestia. Una niña caprichosa que no sabía nada de la soledad y que no prestaba atención a su desempeño como shinobi. Alguien que debía hacerse a un lado y dejar de frenar el paso de los demás. Sakura intervino varias veces en su camino cuando él lo único que quería era perderse en las manos del dolor, y dejarse llevar por la ira. Pero Sakura, con su gran capacidad para hacer de su alrededor un mar de ironías, y con su aun notable debilidad, había logrado meterse dentro de su alma, resultando ser más fuerte que su propia indiferencia y convirtiéndose en, como no, una valiosa camarada. Mientras la veía moverse detrás de su mamá, acomodando los platos en la mesa, mirando su espalda, recordaba la vez en la que esa frágil niña había corrido hasta él para liberarlo de la marca de maldición, cuando lo protegió de Gaara y cuando lo cuidó. En esos años, cuando era más fácil criticarla a ella por ser una chica enamoradiza que criticarse así mismo, por ser un necio que no valoraba el esfuerzo que alguien hacía por él.

Sakura bien pudo estar exenta de toda batalla y pretender una vida tranquila. No tenía la obligación de un clan a sus espaldas, ni la exigencia a la disciplina o al trabajo duro, tenía esa libertad y aun así había elegido un camino tan cercano al de ellos, hasta alcanzarles. Había adquirido su propia fuerza sin pedirle prestado nada a nadie, sin atajos o bendiciones, sin líneas de sangre. Y lo había escuchado desde que recorría solo el mundo, era una ninja médico excepcional, una doctora de trabajo impecable, una fundadora de un hospital que a él le hubiera gustado tener en su tiempo, y una kunoichi de élite.

La Sakura que gritaba a los cuatro vientos que le amaba, y que procuraba que su cabello estuviera bonito siempre, se había convertido en todo eso, en una mujer y kunoichi de provecho, en alguien mejor que él.

Siempre había intentado mirar en otra dirección, pero ahora se le hacía casi imposible. De cierta manera la admiraba, y sin querer evitarlo, se sentía tremendamente orgulloso de ella.

—¿Sasuke-kun?

Sasuke disimuló haberse perdido en sus recuerdos asintiendo sin saber el qué. Sakura le sirvió entonces una rebanada de pastel, que estaba en su casa porque el día anterior había sido el cumpleaños del señor Haruno.

—No está muy dulce, espero que te guste.

Fueron casi tres horas el tiempo que estuvo con la familia de Sakura, conociéndolos y viéndolos interactuar. Sakura parecía casi temerosa de tratarlos mal, y sus padres le ofrecían cosas como si fueran las personas más amables y comprensivas del mundo. Sonrió para sus adentros, no deberían estar tan nerviosos estando en su propia casa, lo normal sería que él lo estuviese. Y aunque la señora Haruno no quisiera demostrarlo, sabía que seguramente tendría una personalidad bomba tan similar a la de su hija.

Lo que sí vio, por el contrario, fue la naturalidad de su relación y el cómo coqueteaban descaradamente. Fue una escena tan desconcertante como de remembranza, sus padres jamás hubieran actuado así. Aunque, recordándolo bien, si su madre había sido tan feliz con su padre e incluso hablaban de su pequeño hijo cuando estaban solos, tal vez hubieran coqueteado un poco, ¿no? Era extraño hasta en su imaginación.

Los padres de Sakura los habían despedido en la puerta de su casa, porque Sakura también quería pasar al mercado a comprar cosas para comer. Los señores la habían abrazado como si se fuera a ir para siempre y sus ojos se habían empañado, aunque se esforzaron por no sacar las lágrimas. En el fondo, incluso él lo sabía. Sakura jamás regresaría a ese hogar.

Este viaje era para que ella viese el mundo y pudiera iniciar el suyo, su hogar junto a él.

…

 _ **Estar con Sakura era atreverse.**_

Se lo había propuesto con una pizca casi invisible de nerviosismo, ya tenía visualizado el rechazo.

Había regresado a la aldea meses después de la boda de Naruto. Sinceramente, le generaba un nulo deseo el acudir a fiestas como aquellas, rodeado de gente con la que no deseaba compartir momentos así. Naruto sabía muy bien que de ahora en adelante siempre contaría con él, pero no podía obligarlo a ponerse un traje y fingir que le importaba los lazos que Naruto creaba con gente que apenas conoció.

Sin embargo, cuando el escándalo de la boda ya por fin se apagaba, decidió echar un vistazo.

—Con Hinata Hyuga, ¿la recuerdas? —comentó Naruto.

Vagamente recordaba a la chica Hyuga, nunca le había dirigido la palabra a él ni a nadie de su equipo de lo poco que podía recordar. Una chica invisible y fácil de olvidar, lo que se podía considerar lo opuesto a una Sakura Haruno. Era curioso como su mejor amigo cambiada tan drásticamente sus gustos femeninos.

—Creí que estarías enamorado de Sakura por siempre.

Naruto carraspeó ante sus palabras, trató de fingir que no se había alterado.

—Lo de Sakura-chan y yo es cosa del pasado —dijo, exclamándose como si en algún momento hubieran sido una pareja —Lo nuestro fue muy lindo y la quise tanto, pero ella nunca pudo dejar de amarte a ti. Lo entendí, un buen perdedor debe retirarse a tiempo, ¿verdad?

—¿Y te casaste con alguien que no quieres por eso?

Naruto volvió a alterarse, pero esta vez no quiso ocultarlo.

—¡Oye! ¡Yo si quiero a Hinata! ¡Estoy enamorado de ella! ¡De lo contrario, no me hubiera casado!

—Pues si la quieres tanto como quisiste a Sakura, pobre de ella.

Naruto lo miró con extrañeza, de arriba abajo.

—¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué me dices eso?

Sasuke se preguntaba lo mismo.

Después de derrotar a Kaguya y regresar a la aldea para curarse, Naruto, Sakura y él habían pasado poco tiempo juntos, pero el suficiente para sentir la familiaridad de nuevo caer. Sakura estaba muy ocupada atendiendo a los heridos, trabajando y siendo de más utilidad nuevamente que él. Naruto formalizaba los lazos entre las aldeas, y presenciaba la nueva paz que se había creado. Mientras él, tenía su cuerpo envuelto en unas correas como si fuera un desquiciado y se decidía si estaba psicológicamente estable. Aun con sus ocupaciones, Naruto y Sakura hallaban el espacio para ir a verle, siempre juntos y de noche.

Era gracioso de cierta forma, porque parecían ser los padres comprensivos quienes iban a visitar a su hijo rebelde que había hecho todo mal. Como una pareja.

Sin embargo, no lo eran. Naruto ya no la miraba como antes, o al menos había aprendido a controlar sus impulsos amorosos. Ahora la veía con respeto, con cordialidad. Sakura lo miraba de la misma manera, con el mismo amor que se le podía profesar a un hermano pequeño que ha dejado de ser un poco tonto, pero que todavía le tiene que explicar unas cuantas cosas. Lo miraba con orgullo y una pizca de respeto.

Y los dos, al mismo tiempo, lo miraban a él de manera diferente. Naruto lo miraba con alivio, con emoción. Feliz de que estuviera ahí y fueran capaces de hablar sin amenazarse de muerte. Sakura lo miraba como un adulto, como si recuperara la esperanza en el mundo y en la vida. Lo miraba con cariño, con deseos de abrazarlo y de decirle que todo estaba bien, mientras que en el fondo de su mirada, como un deseo oculto en el corazón, podía ver lo mucho que deseaba poder soltarle un puñetazo en plena cara.

No sabía si ellos podían notar que también los miraba diferente. Los miraba ahora sin pena de demostrar lo que sentía, gritándoles con la mirada que ellos eran su familia. Lo único que necesitaba para sentirse con fuerza e inspirado, lo que le motivaba a cambiar.

Los lazos seguían intactos entre ellos, a pesar de todo los dos lo aceptaron de nuevo en su vida, sin reclamos ni condiciones y eso, de alguna manera, le dolió.

De haber estado en su lugar, él los hubiera odiado por haberlo traicionado. Sí Naruto y Sakura le hubieran dado la espalda, posiblemente nunca los hubiera perdonado. Ahí se marcaban las diferencias entre ellos, que lo hacían ajeno a su círculo de amistad, que lo alejaban con una cruel burla a su psique. Y la mejor prueba era su hermano, lo había odiado sin tan siquiera detenerse a ver más allá de lo que sus ojos podían ver. Su hermano había sido un héroe con capa de villano para todos, incluso para él, quien lo vio subir y caer y que jamás lo pudo comprender, hasta su muerte.

Sasuke pensaba, sin embargo, que Naruto y Sakura sí debían estar juntos. Ellos eran tal para cual, con la misma bondad y fuerza en sus corazones, la misma tenacidad y gallardía. La misma manera de gritar y hasta de sonreír, llenos de esperanzas y sueños. Tenían una vida y un futuro prometedor. Mientras, él no tenía nada.

En todo el tiempo que estuvieron juntos sin él, una conexión más fuerte debió crecer obligatoriamente entre ellos y le parecía que, a cierto grado, se veían bien juntos.

Parecía una estupidez, pero cuando se estaba mucho tiempo en una celda sin poder moverse y con los ojos sellados, uno se ponía a pensar en cosas que de estar ocupado y en libertad no se le hubieran ocurrido nunca. Lo que imaginaba, por ejemplo, después de que los mejores amigos que tendría en toda su maldita vida se fueran, era que él atestiguaría cuando finalmente se dejaran de tonterías y decidieran amarse sin pensar en nadie más, que estaría en la primera banca cuando se casasen y que seguramente sería el padrino de sus tres escandalosos hijos. Uno sería un poco tonto como Naruto, la niña sería tan inteligente y enamoradiza como su madre; y el tercero, se decantaría más a tener un poco de orgullo y seguramente simpatizaría más con él.

Imaginaciones absurdas de un muchacho en prisión.

Decidió irse para mirar al mundo con nuevos ojos y redimirse de sus pecados, pero también, marcharse significaba darles espacio a sus amigos, para que pudieran seguir disfrutando una vida sin él. Sakura estaba cada vez más atenta y temía que se pudiera confundir, y que terminara por confundirlo a él, de esa manera, le regresaba a Naruto un poco de todo lo que había hecho. Era injusto regresar y convertirse en un obstáculo, ni Sakura ni Naruto se lo merecían.

Entonces se había despedido. De ella primero. Le había agradecido como hace tantos años, pero esta vez de frente, mirándola a los ojos, siendo sincero en cada palabra, esperando con el corazón volverla a ver feliz. Sus sentimientos por ella los creía claros, era una… buena amiga.

—Olvídalo, me sorprende un poco, es todo. Pensé que aprovecharías tu oportunidad con ella.

Con Sakura. No podía comprender cómo había podido preferir a otra. Si hubiera sido su decisión, Sakura sería la única ahora y siempre. ¿Quién más sino Sakura? La mujer que con palabras mordaces, mirada atrevida y puños fuertes se metía en lo profundo del corazón.

—¿Cuál oportunidad? —rio Naruto —Ella nunca me la dio, ni a mí ni a nadie.

Le había dolido, pero al mismo tiempo, Naruto se había admirado de eso. Sakura una vez había tratado de engañarlo con una confesión de amor, un truco nada más, para compensar el dolor que provocaba su amigo en él. Una muestra, casualmente, de lo mucho que amaba a Sasuke. Le tendió su amor, lo más grande y puro que poseía, para expiar los pecados de una promesa que tanto le dolió.

—Siempre te ha querido a ti, para qué te haces si ya lo sabes.

¿Por qué? ¿Qué había hecho él para ganarse ese amor incondicional?

Decidió cambiar de tema, no esperaba hallar las respuestas con Naruto. Le preguntó entonces, qué tal llevaba la vida un hombre casado.

—¡Bien, es genial! —respondió más alegre —Su papá nos permitió vivir en una residencia de los Hyugas hasta que yo pudiera conseguir algo mejor, claro. Está frente a un lago, tiene una vista genial. Hago misiones más difíciles a pesar de mi rango y gano mejor.

El no tener ni siquiera una casa propia era una prueba de que hacía las cosas apresuradamente, pero no quiso hostigarlo más.

—Y ya estamos listos para tener a nuestro primer hijo.

—Parece que llevas prisa —murmuró.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—¿Cuánto tiempo te tomó olvidar a Sakura, hacerte novio de Hyuga, casarte con ella y decidir que querías tener a tu hijo? —dijo, con una lentitud que le diera tiempo a comprender.

—¿Por qué me dices todo eso? ¿Acaso estoy mal?

No se sentía capaz de decirle cómo llevar su vida para que fuera más feliz, no era la persona indicada, así que negó, y dejó que siguiera hablando. Comentó cosas acerca de la intimidad con su esposa que hubiera deseado no oír, e incluso se burló cuando, cayéndole una moneda en la cabeza con sonrisa zorruna, le preguntó si todavía era virgen.

Estúpido Naruto, la prostitución no era prioridad de todo el mundo.

—¿Por qué no lo intentas? Con Sakura-chan, me refiero.

Sasuke no dijo nada.

—Hace un momento, cuando hablábamos de ella, me pareció que estabas muy insistente. Como si de alguna forma nos apoyaras —comentó rascándose la mejilla.

Sasuke movió la cabeza a un lado como diciéndole: somos amigos, los tengo que apoyar.

—Lo cierto es que nunca podremos ser más que amigos, así que no te tienes que preocupar, ¡Ve por ella!

Sasuke quedó desubicado.

—No es mi intención —respondió, seguramente preparado para la cátedra de amor.

—¿Ahora qué dices? —dijo casi ofendido —¿Lo dejarás así nada más?

¿Dejar el qué? Quiso preguntar, pero Naruto no le dio espacio.

—Ella te ama de una manera increíble, déjame recordártelo, no te lo mereces —respondió, como si él mismo no hubiera hecho hasta lo imposible por un amigo que no merecía tanto sacrificio —Pero lo hace, y es algo que ni ella misma puede evitar sentir, así son las cosas, el amor verdadero permanece a pesar del dolor, porque es más fuerte que uno mismo, eso me lo dijo ella una vez.

Tomó una pausa para sumergir su cara en el tazón, sin mirarlo.

—Mi punto es que, hagas lo que hagas, ella te querrá y te esperará hasta el último día de su vida. Así que, mi amigo, en tus manos está que funcione. Sí no la quieres, ve y déjaselo claro, pídele que siga con su vida porque tú sólo puedes volver a ella como un amigo. Pero… cuando la hayas empujado lejos de ti, una vez más, no vuelvas a arrepentirte. No habrá redención esta vez.

Se preguntó, ¿por qué Naruto hablaba como si supiera algo que él no? Jamás le dijo nada.

—No creas que soy un tonto —soltó el rubio, Sasuke se contuvo a replicar —Sé que la quieres, no sé si de la misma manera que ella te quiere a ti, pero lo haces. Lo descubrí cuando la mirabas, después de que tu locura salvaje desapareciera y dijeras que querías ver al mundo con nuevos ojos, lo hiciste y habías empezado con ella. Es un poco difícil adivinar qué es lo que piensas, pero ni siquiera alguien como tú podía ignorarla por siempre, Sakura-chan es…

Naruto evitó a tiempo decir algo que le comprometiera.

—…Una chica maravillosa. ¿Qué esperas Sasuke?

No esperaba nada. Él sólo quería protegerlos, incluso de sí mismo.

—No estoy enamorado de ella —compuso discorde —Esas cosas no son para mí.

—Sí, repítelo hasta que te lo creas.

Naruto acababa de pedir su tercer plato de ramen, Sasuke iba por el primero.

—Pensaba que lucharías por ella también y que la amarías siempre —expuso como su mejor defensa —Pero mírate, casado y feliz con otra. No veo porqué a ella no pudiera pasarle lo mismo.

—Nuestros casos son muy diferentes. Ya te lo dije antes, yo nunca tuve oportunidad. Ella por otro lado... —otro sorbo más al tazón —Lo único que necesita es que dejes de creer que no mereces ser amado.

Sasuke miró su tazón a la mitad, se había empezado a enfriar y la grasa formaba círculos nada apetitosos. Se lo tendió a Naruto y él sin duda no lo rechazó, pidiéndole, antes de zambullirse en él, que por favor lo pensara todo lo que pudiera.

Uchiha Sasuke soltó una sonrisa confiada, de esas que hacía cuando se burlaba de él.

La verdad era que, cuando estaba encerrado e imaginaba historias de amor, pensar en sus amigos se le hacía insoportable. Creyó que no tenía ningún derecho a reclamar algo en caso de que en cualquier momento ellos le anunciaran la gran noticia, y lo pensó tantas veces para que el día en que sucediera, pudiese disimular el enfado. Se sentía absurdo. Cómo después de haberlos rechazado tanto e incluso querer matarlos, ahora los amaba que jodía. Su odio había sido como una presa del agua de sus sentimientos, cuando ésta se rompió, todo su ser se inundó de ellos y aunque no lo decía, lo que quería era estar con sus amigos e intentar ser feliz.

Lo seguiría negando posiblemente, hasta que lo pudiera dominar.

Cuando el halcón le había entregado la invitación a la ceremonia de matrimonio, con el corazón en la mano había leído el nombre de su amigo, y cuando a su lado no encontró el de ella, el alivio le inundó hasta lo más profundo de su alma.

Ella seguía siendo para él. Era un pensamiento egoísta, pero había sido el último empujón que necesitaba para creer que un amor como aquel, ni el héroe más humilde y reconocido en el mundo podría hacerlo caer. Sakura era la mujer más fiel que jamás encontraría. Pero, ¿sería posible para él ser el merecedor de ese amor? Empujar a Naruto a un amor que anhelaba para siempre que fuera suyo resultaba incluso más fácil que tomarlo. Tal vez únicamente debería esperar.

—No es necesario que sigas perdiendo el tiempo —comentó Naruto, leyéndole la mente — No sé qué clase de pensamientos pueda tener la gente loca, pero no necesitas reprimirte, ya no más. ¿Lo entiendes amigo? Ve, pero ya.

Volvió a ponerse serio. ¿Qué le diría? Él tenía planes de seguir viajando. Durante su primera salida había descubierto cosas que le inquietaban y no podía dejarlas ser hasta que fuese demasiado tarde. Debía seguir investigando, entonces, ¿qué le propondría a Sakura? ¿Qué lo esperara cinco, diez o veinte años más sin asegurarle nada? Es por eso que ella hubiera estado mejor con Naruto, no con él. Retrocedió un paso.

—¿Ahora mismo?

Sin embargo, no podía negarlo más, lo ansiaba. Había estado tan sediento de amor todos esos miserables años en los que su venganza fue una condena. Una sed que ya estaba convirtiéndose en algo inaguantable. Su vida era un desierto, y él un viajero negándose a un manantial. ¿Y sí tal vez se lo preguntaba?

Naruto había adquirido una especie de sabiduría momentánea. Parecía saber perfectamente bien lo que a su amigo le atormentaba.

— Sí, pregúntaselo ahora. Escucha lo que ella quiere —aconsejó —Amigo, Sakura haría lo que sea por ti. Piensa cualquier cosa, y ella haría hasta lo imposible para darte el doble.

Entonces sin decir más, se había levantado lleno de valor. Sasuke no tenía ya nada que presumir, pero tenía una cosa que ofrecer; amor verdadero, fuerte y real. Con temores y con remordimientos, apenas libre pero dispuesto a evidenciarse por ella. El amor de un Uchiha, un clan que amaba como nadie.

La había encontrado en el hospital, trabajando tan arduamente que se sintió intimidado.

Ella diría que no, ¿cómo renunciar a todo lo que había logrado sola para estar con un hombre con un futuro incierto? Decidió no volver atrás, pero se mentalizó el rechazo. La había saludado antes así que su visita no le sorprendió, aunque no disminuyó el entusiasmo.

—Buenos días, Sasuke-kun —le saludó con una tabla en la mano que de inmediato le tendió a un enfermero para poder tomar otra. Apenas y lo miró.

—Supongo que estás muy ocupada para hablar. Regresaré luego —soltó.

—¡No! —casi gritó— Ya acabé con esto.

Sakura había entrado a su oficina para colgar la bata y acomodar la pila de papeles que según le dijo, no tenían prisa y los revisaría después. Le invitó a tomar asiento, pero prefirió preguntarle si podían salir a caminar. Estar en el hospital hacía que se sintiera en territorio ajeno.

Fue de manera inconsciente, pero sus pasos acompañados de charlas acerca de nada en especial los llevaron hacia una zona deshabitada cerca de la entrada, donde había sólo árboles y una banca vacía. Sakura hablaba más que él, le contaba sobre la gran celebración que fue la boda, sin una pizca de dolor o dobles intenciones, acariciando con sus palabras sus oídos, dejándole bien en claro la felicidad sincera de ver a un amigo tomar la decisión más importante de su vida.

Hablaba con tanto anhelo que incluso podía imaginar la emoción con la que viviría su propia boda, en lo hermosa que se vería vestida con un kimono blanco y su cabello rosa con adornos florales. Sakura era la representación misma de la naturaleza, tan brava como gentil, tan llena de vida.

Cuando llegaron a la banca entonces prefirieron sentarse. Los recuerdos cayeron como la cosa más inevitable, pero ninguno de los dos se incomodó. Por el contrario, Sakura sonreía feliz de que ese dolor pudiera ser reemplazado por la nueva vivencia de una charla entre amigos. Su rostro se convirtió en una cosa diferente de repente.

—Oye Sasuke-kun, ¿tú me consideras una amiga?

La curiosidad era genuina y salió disparada. El imperturbable Sasuke no sabía a dónde quería llegar.

—Esa pregunta se debe a…

—No lo sé, nunca me lo has dicho—murmuró con normalidad, pensando —Creo que todo el mundo cuando piensa en tus amistades lo primero y último que se les ocurre es Naruto. ¡Me siento excluida! —dejó caer con una sonrisa.

Como siempre.

—¿Tú me vez como un amigo? —repuso.

Sakura sería sincera.

—¡Sí!

—Yo también.

Los dos dejaron que el viento moviendo las hojas fuera más fuerte que sus voces por unos segundos. Sakura no lo soportaba más, su sonrojo fue la señal que lo convencería por siempre.

Escuchar la palabra amor hacía que su razón trajera el rostro sonriente de su compañera, esa palabra y ese color estaban tan arraigados a ella que parecía irónico. Incluso su mente la buscaba. Sakura tenía tantos sinónimos positivos que era inevitable no pensarla, durante su viaje de redención fue igual, y en cada noche al mirar las estrellas. Últimamente ella se había convertido en un pensamiento recurrente, como si de alguna manera su inconciencia también estuviera de su lado.

O tal vez era un poder escondido de Sakura, no era la primera vez que le pasaba. Cuando estaban juntos, incluso cuando no, su compañera había invadido sus pensamientos siempre con alguna tontería relacionada al amor, que ahora mismo ya no se le hacía tan ridícula. Después de todo, junto con Naruto, fue Sakura quien le había hecho dudar y que había convertido su primera despedida en algo más difícil. Sí Naruto estuvo siempre en su memoria como un amigo, ¿en qué posición se encontraba Sakura?

—…entonces, ¿quedaremos sólo como amigos?

Tan ingenua Sakura, pensó.

—Dímelo tú.

Era evidente que ninguno de los dos quería ser solo eso. Estaban pasándose uno a uno la pelota esperando a que alguien anotara un punto. Se sentía nervioso, fuera de lugar. Una situación que jamás creyó vivir, pero que no se le hacía irreal. Quizá era el momento inevitable por el que pasaba todo hombre, de sentir la necesidad de buscar una compañera. De sembrar algo más poderoso y ver crecer los frutos.

Sakura era la mujer a la que podría permitirle todo eso. La primera y última, la única.

Por el amor de Dios, sí estaba enamorado.

—No, esta vez te toca.

Sasuke se sorprendió de su respuesta, tan rápida como un látigo. El sonrojo de Sakura no podía ser más grande, se estaba abochornando él también. Sin embargo, ese no era su estilo.

—Creo que ya lo sabes, Sakura —murmuró cansado de actuar como un tonto, pero sin poder reclamarle nada —Para este punto, ya deberías por lo menos sospechar lo que pienso de ti.

¡Deseaba oírlo con un demonio!¡¿Que acaso no sabía que había esperado muchos años para esto?! Si no fuera el amor de su vida, le metería un puñetazo sin avisar.

—Sí, pero… ¿qué es lo que sientes?

Esperaba sacarle peras al olmo.

La mano de Sakura estaba tendida ingenuamente en su parte de la banca. Incluso presionándolo le ayudaba. Las palabras eran tan difíciles cuando se tenía tanto que decir, pero mucho agobio por no saber cómo.

Resolvió que podía hacerlo. Debería estar feliz por esa oportunidad.

— Sakura yo…

Puso su mano encima de la de ella, fuerte y decidido. No le tenía miedo a nada, ni siquiera a demostrar sus sentimientos. Lo que le atormentaba era no ser lo suficientemente capaz de saber llevar esa responsabilidad. Entendió entonces que no era el trabajo de uno solo, porque con ella, con Sakura, no había nada que temer.

A ella se le había cortado la respiración, sintiendo el tic tac en su cabeza. Estaba tan caliente que sentía que estallaría. Sus palmas estaban sudando y su boca se abría de la emoción. Sí despertaba en cualquier momento, descubriendo que todo se trataba de un sueño, juraba que se lanzaría por la ventana.

Sus dedos temblaron cuando Sasuke apretó más su mano. Estaban lado a lado y mirando hacia el frente.

—…quiero que te cases conmigo.

…

 _ **Estar con Sakura era improvisar.**_

La kunoichi se había levantado de un brinco como si Sasuke le acabara de proponer matrimonio.

Oh, justamente eso había hecho.

—¡Ca-ca-ca-ca-ca-casarnos!

Sí, repitió en su mente, casarnos.

—¡Es una broma!

—…No.

Sakura limpió su frente, estaba sudando bastante. Esta vez sí se veían cara a cara y Sasuke se tuvo que levantar.

—¿A-a-así nada más? ¿E-es todo?

No pretendía perder el tiempo. ¿Para qué le propondría que fueran novios si él, ella, Dios y el mundo ya sabían cómo terminarían las cosas? Al menos eso pensaba. Se le hacía más sensato ir al grano, como siempre. Así era él, cortante y directo, sin pelos en la lengua.

—Creo que es un poco apresurado —resolvió ella —Primero tenemos que conocernos más, convivir y tener experiencia juntos. Lo primordial en una relación es saber que va a funcionar, hay que hablar y…

—Estoy de acuerdo— dijo, cortándola —No tenemos que casarnos ya. Podemos esperar los años que quieras.

Sakura, entre perpleja y emocionada, asintió.

—Entonces, ¿qué es lo primero que vamos a hacer?

Sasuke lo sabía, por supuesto.

—Yo no puedo quedarme aún— mencionó —Debo seguir investigando para el bien de la aldea, es la manera en la que le prometí a Naruto que trabajaría con él, y también, de la que me disculpo por todo. Si tú estás dispuesta a esperarme, yo estaré dispuesto a regresar.

Pensó en proponerle que le acompañara, pero al final pensó que sería injusto y egoísta de su parte. Él no tenía méritos que lo atasen a la aldea, pero ella sí. Su vida ya era un mar de éxitos que podría subir por más, salir en un viaje con él, sería poner una pausa innecesaria a su vida.

La vio poner sus manos detrás de su espalda y mirar hacia el suelo. Supuso que el impacto de su proposición ya había disminuido, porque volvió su sonrojo tímido. Ella soltó un suspiro frente a él, armándose de valor. Sasuke supo entonces que sería ella quien se pondría los pantalones una vez más.

Sakura entonces lo miró con esos ojos verdes tan llenos de amor y vida que casi lo hacía suspirar ahí mismo.

—¿Y qué pasa si… quiero ir contigo? —preguntó por tercera o cuarta, tal vez quinta vez.

Sasuke cerró los ojos decidido a no dar marcha atrás nunca más. La miró de regreso, con sus ojos tan penetrantes capaces de domar cualquier alma. Quería ser sensato con ella, y justo también. Pero no decidiría por los dos, ya no más.

Le tendió su mano y ella la tomó enamorada. Se acercaron hasta que su espacio vital hubiera sido invadido por el otro y no se dejaron de mirar. Sakura pensaba que jamás se arrepentiría de nada que tuviera que ver con él. Lo amaba y sería así por siempre. No importaba cuantas veces lo intentara, ese amor no desaparecería ni con el más grande abismo repleto de soledad y dolor.

Tal vez no conocía a Sasuke tanto como quería, pero lo haría, por eso se iría con él. Lucharía por su amor hasta el fin, aun con las críticas y los malos deseos, ella siempre buscaría su felicidad junto a él. Sasuke ya no era un ser despreciable, sentía que su alma por fin estaba dispuesta a crecer sin el suplicio del pasado. Naruto había alejado el cuchillo de la herida, y ella terminaría por sanarlo. Lo haría por los dos, por Sasuke y por sí misma.

Sasuke pensaba que eso era lo correcto, de todas sus decisiones tan mal ultimadas, esta era la buena. Después de todo, nadie se equivoca cuando elige al amor sincero.

— Creo que… debemos hablar con mis padres.

—Creo que sí.

Y sin más, frente a aquella banca que alguna vez había representado sueños terminados y un despertar desolador, ahora se atestiguaba un mañana que prometía una relación sincera. Por primera vez ambos sintieron que sus corazones estaban conectados, nadie lo mencionó, pero así era.

Esta vez, se habían marchado juntos.

…

 _ **Estar con Sakura era comodidad.**_

En los libros de medicina existían imágenes muy hermosas sobre lugares en los que se encontraban plantas demasiado útiles, y que la peligrosidad de la captura hacía la calidad. Por ejemplo, la flor azul de Nakana en la punta de una montaña muy inclinada era lo que Sakura entendía como un lugar hermoso, o las orillas de un volcán.

Sugerentemente Sakura le decía que estaban cerca de alguno de esos lugares, y le proponía indirectamente que la llevara ahí, deslizando la invitación debajo de la puerta.

—Será pan comido, entrar y salir —dijo, moviendo sus manos con gracia.

Sasuke no estaba tan convencido de eso, y no estaba dispuesto a arriesgar sus vidas por una simple anécdota. Si bien era cierto que recorrerían lugares peligrosos para buscar rastros de Kaguya, prefería los lugares donde el enemigo fuera la cosa mortal y no el terreno, contra eso era más difícil luchar.

—Ojalá alguien tuviera una técnica de protección muy poderosa y voladora que nos pudiera llevar — comentó como si nada.

—Ojalá alguien no tuviera pensamientos suicidas como para obligarme a usar mis técnicas.

Con Sasuke descubrió que la persuasión no siempre le funcionaba, él accedía a cosas que estuvieran más a la mano, pero no cedía a caprichos que traerían más cosas negativas que positivas como aquel. No se enojaría, ya que, de cierta manera, ella era igual.

Con Sasuke aprendió también a sobrevivir y aguantar. Su espalda le dolía de tanto dormir en el suelo y su cabello como su piel se empezaban a secar. No le importaban esas cosas como antes, pero tampoco se le antojaba ser una descuidada. Sasuke le decía que tenían que guardar su dinero ya que no siempre los aldeanos, sobre todo civiles, estaban dispuestos a contratar a viajeros por trabajos sencillos.

Sin embargo, y bajo la sorpresa de Uchiha Sasuke, Sakura Haruno empezó a ganar.

Utilizó sus habilidades de ninja médico para convertirse en el mejor remedio allá a donde fuera. Curó hasta las más difíciles enfermedades y restauró la salud de personas a quienes ya habían dado por perdidas.

Graciosamente, fue Sakura quien lo empezaba a consentir, invitándolo a comer en lugares decentes y sugiriéndole que, aunque sea una vez, pudieran quedarse en algún lugar con agua caliente y colchones suavecitos. No obstante, cuando Sasuke dijo que sí, no se les había pasado por la cabeza en lo que podría convertirse esa situación.

—Una habitación con cama matrimonial —el señor de la posada les tendió una llave. Sasuke la tomó sin poder decir nada.

No era lo mismo dormir cerca, en el suelo que era de todos, a dormir juntos, en una cama que era sólo para los dos.

Pensó que lo más prudente sería quedarse en el suelo, pero ella insistió que no.

—Vamos, quédate aquí, no te haré nada.

Aunque se tomaba el atrevimiento de bromear, sabía que estaría mil veces más nerviosa que él.

—¿Estás segura?

Nunca había dormido en la misma cama que nadie, y suponía que ella tampoco. Este era, como todo lo que tenía que ver con ella, una novedad.

—Claro, no pasará nada.

Se sonrojó cuando ella misma notó el doble sentido que cargaban sus palabras. No pasaría nada que los matara, había pensado, no quería que concluyera que se refería a alguna cosa sexual. Igual no rectificó, eso la evidenciaba más que el otorgarle la palabra.

—Está bien.

Se habían acomodado en la cama.

La cotorra en la que podía convertirse Sakura había decidido darse sus vacaciones esa noche, cuando más la necesitaba. No podían pensar en otra cosa que no fuera el momento, acostados en la misma cama con el otro. Las luces se apagaron y la hora de dormir llegó, sin embargo, ninguno de los dos había podido pegar un ojo.

Sakura revoloteó en la cama sin poder acomodarse, sudando y acalorándose. Sasuke se quedó como una regla mirando el techo, luego la espalda de su compañera, y una vez más el techo.

Al final, quedarse en una posada había sido más cansado que el acampar. Abandonaron el edificio con unas ojeras increíbles y el señor les sonrió, como si fuera cómplice y supiera algo que ellos definitivamente… no habían hecho.

…

 _ **Estar con Sakura era soñar.**_

Habían llegado a una cascada hermosa, y Sakura decidió que quería nadar. Por supuesto que él no se negó, pero tampoco es que se le antojara echarse un chapuzón. El día estaba fresco y podrían enfermarse, entonces tendrían que buscar un pueblo para aliviarse. Y aunque Sakura fuera ninja médico, contra la gripe, su método de curación era igual al tradicional.

—¡Vamos, Sasuke-kun! Será divertido.

Sakura se quitó su blusa roja y sus pantalones cortos, quedando con una blusa corta de tirantes más ligera y su ropa interior de color verde. Miró hacia otro lado para darle su espacio y sólo la escuchó saltar.

Todo se le pegó y su ombligo relucía presumido. El cabello cada vez más largo chorreaba el agua por su espalda y sus piernas. Sasuke estaba inmutable, esa escena no le afectaba, no era la clase de hombres que la apariencia fuera primordial. Incluso si Sakura luciera diferente, la querría igual.

No obstante, tampoco era un hombre de piedra.

Unas coquillas desconocidas le acariciaron la nuca, que fueron bajando por su espalda y que terminaron en su pelvis. La miró de arriba abajo, sin pensamientos que no fueran más allá del alago a su figura. Sakura era hermosa, punto final. Una belleza ideal, femenina y exclusiva para él.

Graciosamente recordó a Naruto. Ahora estaba casado pero, ¿qué diría al estar viendo esta escena? ¿Babearía por ella como siempre lo había hecho, se sonrojaría, la alagaría o haría como que no la estaba viendo? Era cruelmente satisfactorio pensar en que se quedaría con las ganas de ponerle las garras encima por siempre.

Pero Naruto ya estaba con otra, así que no era un miserable. Se preguntó si acaso el hijo que le mencionó ya estaría en camino. Se preguntó si él algún día tendría los mismos planes que Naruto.

Su mirada regresó a Sakura. Su vientre plano, por un momento, se lo imaginó redondo. ¿Cómo se vería embarazada? Su figura blanca y rosa con un bulto sería curioso. Que diera a luz a niños con cabello color rosa también. No le importaba claro, pero sería una combinación espectacular. Pensar en que la futura generación de Uchihas tendrían el cabello rosa, era… intrigante.

Sakura parecía estar en un comercial, si no fuera un hombre increíblemente astuto, diría que ese comportamiento de modelo no era intencional. Y la delataba su sonrisa, además.

Un impulso reprimido lo hizo levantarse de su lugar y quitarse todas las ropas hasta quedar en boxers. La verdad es que hacía calor, y la otra verdad es que él también podía posar como modelo de televisión. Así, a su lado y en soledad, también se permitía jugar.

* * *

 **H** ola amigos. Perdón por no actualizar nada nunca, pero hoy es mi cumpleaños así que decidí auto regalarme algo, y como no, con mi OTP suprema, como debe de ser.

Sin embargo y como ya notaron, esto va para largo y no lo iba a terminar hoy, así que el sentido de escribirlo se perdería, por lo que he decidido dividirlo en dos, o tal vez tres partes.

El nombre del fic es por Sasuke, ya verán después. Me voy a poner romántico con él. Gracias por leer.

 **SM~**


End file.
